Raishin Akabane
is the main male protagonist and Yaya's puppet master and indentured servant to Shouko. Appearance Raishin has brown hair and light steel blue gray-colored eyes. He wears the standard academy suit, a white long-sleeved shirt with black cuffs, under a black vest with a white pinstripe, held to his body by leather straps on his shoulders. His pants are light-gray and he wears a large tan belt to carry a waist pouch, that has many tools and tricks in it. History Raishin was born into the Akabane Clan (赤羽一門), along with his brother Akabane Tenzen (赤羽天全) and Akabane Nadeshiko(赤羽撫子). Unlike Tenzen, Raishin wasn't born as gifted when it comes to being a puppeteer, and was frequently being compared to Tenzen's unrivaled talent. As such, Raishin felt that he has no talent in automatons, and frequently sneaked out to another Kenjutsu Dojo instead, learning the ways of the sword. As time passes by his father grew impatient of the behavior and exiled Raishin from the Clan. Raishin lived in the dojo and practiced swordsmanship, until one day, Tenzen suddenly burned down the clan and massacred everyone, including his sister. Raishin, unable to fight back after being defeated in one blow and having his sword shattered, deeply regretted not choosing the way of puppeteer, when his family's house is burned down and family slaughtered, he was outside trying to control a small doll made out of wood. He tried so hard to control the doll that he coughed up blood. At that time Shouko came and found Raishin half naked in the snow. Shouko then proceeds to show him Yaya, one of her prized puppets, and gave him a choice: To continue as he is and die in the snow, or accept Shouko's offer to help, but should he fail, his body and life will be hers to use. He chose to live and control Yaya and become an indentured servant to Shouko. Soon after, he underwent training with the Japanese Military to become an undercover agent. After several years, he left to go to the school of puppeteering to attempt winning the next wiseman chair so he could avenge the death of his family members. Personality Raishin is outgoing, good-natured and tries his best to help everyone, but when Tenzen destroyed the clan, his personality went through a major change. After being taken under Shouko's wing, Raishin's desperateness often came off impatient or selfish, Irori in particular viewed Raishin as "cold", to which Shouko responded that Fate forced Raishin down such a path. It wasn't until he finished his training that he starts to change back to his former self. In academy, Raishin's personality quickly made friends with Charollete Belew, even though they were enemies a few moments earlier, and even helped her when she was in trouble after understanding her background. Despite Raishin being good-natured, his hate for Tenzen would surface occasionally, whether he was in the presence of Magnus, or being provoked enough about the topic, so much that Hinowa notes that Raishin "had an cold expression on that she never even once saw" before. Despite Raishin's appearance, Raishin is actually quite intelligent and when conversing with people, Raishin is quite observant and thinks thoroughly before he talks and appears cautious around those he perceives as dangerous. He is also a renegade who will bend the laws and even help his former enemies if it can contribute to his revenge. Possibly due to Akabane Clan's fighting style, Raishin is a highly skilled and observant tactician who can analyze the opponent's ability and its weakness in high speed, and it is his greatest weapon. One notable example being after analyzing the concept behind jet powered sword, Raishin was able to prepare in advance against his fight against Bronson, hiding a dynamite in Yaya's sleeves to blow away the hot gas in his puppet Lucifer's jet sword and disrupt the technique, and saving that trumpcard until the last second, despite sustaining multiple injuries just to keep the trumpcard hidden. In another example he purposesly appeared to be losing and let Yaya get hurt just so he could splatter Yaya's blood on the enemy's face, and uses it to defeat his opponent. His strategical prowess is feared even by Charlotte, who is ranked among the top 13 in the night party. Raishin also treats automatons as equal to humans, always ensuring the protection and safety of his automaton, despite automatons are created to protect humans. He shows concern for Yaya on multiple occasions, always making sure she is okay during and after a battle. He tries to treat everyone fairly and will get angry if someone is treated unfairly . Abilities Despite many people believing that Raishin is talentless when he was small, Raishin actually possesses extraordinary puppeteering skill and is a fast learner, being able to move a doll, not an automaton with only his own magical energy, although his swordsmanship training with Unjaku is also a major contributing factor. After only a few years of training, Raishin is not only able to control Yaya fluidly, he is able to make Yaya use his own hand to hand combat skill he learned in the past, as well as fight using his own body simultaneously, a feat not many puppeteers are capable of. However, since Raishin is still not a very experienced puppeteer, he relies on signals to convey messages to Yaya in battle. Raishin's signals are based on Fūrinkazan(Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain): "As swift as wind, as orderly as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain." Raishin refers to them as Blowing Resonance（吹鳴 suimei） for Yaya's Agility(speed), Forest Barrier(森閑 shinkan) for Sturdiness and Endurance, Light Flames(光焔 kouen) for increased barrage of movements, and Impregnable Heaven(Tenken 天嶮) for Raising Yaya's Hardness. Such as Light Flames Fourty Eight Thrusts (光焔四十八衝). Raishin first takes an element for a situation, then he adds a number(presumed to be amount of magical energy output), then Fold (結　ketsu) or Thrust (衝　shou), indicating whether it's for defense or offense. In case of desperation move, instead of adding a number and indicating whether to attack or defend, Raishin changes it to Absolute Thrust (絶衝Zesshou), following the name of one of his most powerful Sword techniques he learned in the past. Such as Impregenable Heaven Absolute Thrust: Breaking Moon (天嶮絶衝：破却水月 tenken zesshou: hakyaku suigetsu). Puppeteer skills aside, Raishin is also a close quarter combat specialist, having not only good hand to hand combat skills, but powerful sword techniques in which served as basis for Yaya's desperation moves. Even though Yaya's moves are different, the fundamental concepts behind the techniques are similar. He is specialized in　sword styles of　sanou ittouryu(山王一刀流) and koga mushinryu(古賀無心流). Trivia *Raishin's name in kanji is made up of "Rai" which means "Lightning", and "Shin" which means "True". *Best Subjects are: Military History, Physical Education, and Combat Practice. While his Worst Subjects are everything except military history.Unbreakable Machine doll Manga Chapter 10 * His family were originally a family of onmyouji.Unbreakable Machine doll Anime Episode 3 References Gallery 434px-Komo.jpg|Raishin with Komurasaki 640px-Unbreakable_Machine-Doll_-_01_-_Large_26.jpg|Raishin catching Charllotte YaYa & Husband.jpg|Raishin and Yaya Magnus's Dolls.jpg|Raishin trapped within Magnus's puppets Rasin.jpg 20140110104826_38866.jpg|Raishin in Volume 12 of the lightnovel 2abd23087bf40ad12aa4693b562c11dfabeccee8.jpg 51aHZcgsU0L.jpg Raishin & Yaya 10-10-14.png Category:Character Category:Puppeteer Category:Index Category:Male Category:Human